Renaissance
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: Tout commence quand un vieil homme vient chercher, à trois époques différentes, trois adolescents pour en faire des Time Riders . Quelques temps plus tard, l’une d’entre eux, âgée de 13 ans, meurt en 2001. Réincarnée en 1980 en tant que Selena Potter, elle doit s’adapter à cette nouvelle vie.


_**Résumé:**_ Tout commence quand un vieil homme vient chercher, à trois époques différentes, trois adolescents pour en faire des « Time Riders ». Quelques temps plus tard, l'une d'entre eux, âgée de 13 ans, meurt en 2001. Réincarnée en 1980 en tant que Selena Potter, elle doit s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie, au milieu des sorciers et des moldus, et à la célébrité dont elle fait l'objet avec son nouveau frère. Ils sont les survivants.

_**Chapitre 1: De New York, Septembre 2001 à Londres, Juillet 1981. **_

**_New York, 2001 _**

Elle courait, à en perdre haleine, pour tenter d'échapper aux créatures qui la poursuivaient. Elle avait déjà réussi à leur échapper une première fois, après qu'ils l'aient attrapée alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la base. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce que pouvaient ressentir ses amis. En fait, elle essayait de ne pas penser tout court, concentrée comme elle l'était sur sa course folle. Elle commençait à fatiguer, après tout elle n'avait que 13 ans, mais savait qu'elle ne devait pas ralentir où ces créatures l'attraperait et… elle préférait ne pas y penser. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention et trébucha. Sa chute fut ce qui la perdit. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le de se relever, elle sentit quelque chose de gluant lui attraper la cheville. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, ils furent tous sur elle et tout se passa très vite. Elle sentit deux mains - enfin elle supposait que c'étaient des mains - gluantes lui attraper la nuque, puis un pic de douleur, et plus rien. Le noir complet.

_**Londres, 1981**_

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, le monde lui parut étrangement et désespérément grand, comme si elle avait rétréci d'un seul coup. Elle voulut protester mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut… un cri. Elle se mit à hurler à plein poumons. En regardant autour d'elle elle vit qu'elle était dans une chambre d'enfant, qui contenait deux berceau, dont l'un, à sa gauche, était occupé par un bambin d'environ un an, qui possédait une impressionnante chevelure noir de jais qui semblait partir dans tous les sens. L'autre… elle paniqua en se rendant compte qu'elle était dedans et se mit à hurler de plus belle. Elle avait 13 ans, bon sang ! Elle n'avait rien à faire dans un foutu berceau. Elle ne savait pas si, après tant de catastrophes dans sa vie à un si jeune âge, elle devait être furieuse… ou juste blasée. Il y avait de quoi l'être, après tout. À seulement 13 ans, elle n'avait plus de famille et voilà qu'à présent elle renaissait dans un corps de bébé, à une époque où ses parents n'étaient encore probablement que de jeunes enfants.

Elle était à peine remise de son moment de panique qu'elle vit deux adultes entrer dans la chambre. L'homme avait des cheveux bruns indomptables, des yeux noisettes et une paire de lunette sur le nez. La femme, elle, avait des cheveux auburn, presque roux, et des yeux brillants d'intelligence, d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Elle la vit se diriger vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Étrangement, cela l'apaisa immédiatement et elle cessa instantanément de pleurer… jusqu'à ce que la femme prononce son prénom:

\- Bonjour, Selena.

_Non ! Je m'appelle Saleena ! Saleena️, pas Selena ! _Protesta-t-elle violemment intérieurement.

Pourtant, lorsque la femme se retourna, elle put clairement lire, finement gravé en lettres d'or, à l'avant si lit qu'elle venait de quitter: _Selena Lily Potter._

Elle se mit à réfléchir. Le nom de Potter lui disait quelque chose mais pas moyen de se rappeler quoi. Ce fut lorsque son regard se posa sur le petit garçon dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle ait eu une illumination. _Harry Potter_, une saga jeunesse qui cartonnait pendant l'enfance et l'adolescence de ses parents et avait même, d'après eux, été adaptée en films. Ses doutes furent confirmés par le nom gravé sur le second lit: _Harry James Potter_. Elle était désormais la sœur - jumelle mais elle l'ignorais encore - de celui qui était destiné à vaincre Lord Voldemort.

Trois mois passèrent. Peut-être était ce parce qu'elle n'avait qu'un an, mais toujours est-il que Selena s'adapta assez rapidement à sa nouvelle vie. Elle appris, au cours d'une dispute entre adultes, que son parrain était Remus Lupin. Sirius Black étant celui de Harry. Elle avait compris, également, au vu de leur âge et de leur ressemblance, qu'Harry et elle étaient jumeaux. Côté physique, elle était le portrait craché de James, la myopie en moins. Elle avait la même tignasse brune et indomptable, et ses yeux noisettes.

Sa vie bascula à nouveau, ainsi que celle de son frère, le soir du 31 octobre. Lorsque Voldemort fit exploser la porte d'entrée, James envoya sa femme à l'étage avec les jumeaux. Lily ne fut pas témoin de sa mort mais compris lorsque le rez-de-chaussée fut baigné d'une lumière verte. Elle entendit des pas et s'enfermer dans la chambre des enfants avec eux. Elle vit le mage noir défoncer aisément la porte. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil, proche du coma, fut le mage noir lui lancer un sortilège informulé. Elle ne le vit pas lancer le sort de mort sur ses jumeaux, pas plus qu'elle ne vit ledit sort être renvoyé à l'expéditeur et le Lord Noir partir littéralement en fumée. Elle ne vit pas non plus ce qui restait du mage pénétrer dans les cicatrices - Harry avait un éclair sur le front, sa sœur un S sur le poignet gauche - encore sanglantes de ses bébés.

**_OoooO_**

Albus Dumbledore fut réveillé en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Il en reconnut aussitôt l'origine: c'était l'alarme posée sur le manoir Potter. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: James, Lily et les enfants avaient été trahis par leur gardien du secret. Autrement dit, Peter Pettigrow. Il transplana aussitôt sur place. À peine arrivé, il compris ce qu'il venait de se passer: l'étage éventré en était un assez bon indice. Enjambant ce qui restait de la porte d'entrée, il pénétra dans la maison… et manqua de trébucher sur le corps de James. Il posa un regard triste sur le jeune père de famille et monta l'escalier. Une fois en haut, il alla dans la chambre des petits. En voyant le corps de leur mère au sol, il en déduisit que les jumeaux étaient orphelins. Il vit, au sol, la cape de Voldemort et remarqua les cicatrices des deux bambins. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'ils avaient vaincu le mage noir. Il les prit dans ses bras et transplana à Privet Drive. Une fois ceci fait, il marcha jusqu'au numéro 4. Il déposa les deux enfants au sol puis sonna. Il s'éloigna assez pour ne pas être vu par Pétunia lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Il eut le temps de l'entendre appeler son mari avant de transplaner à Poudlard. Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau. Il eut une surprise de taille en y entrant.

_**OoooO**_

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, à Godric's Hollow_,

Le directeur de Poudlard était si concentré sur son examen des jumeaux, qu'il ne remarqua pas que, derrière lui, Lily commençait à émerger. Lorsqu'elle eut totalement repris ses esprits, il était déjà parti avec les enfants. Alors elle fit ce qui lui sembla être la solution la plus censée: elle transplana à Poudlard. Elle atterrit devant les grilles et attendis que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Elle fut soulagée de voir arriver le concierge. Lui, en revanche, fut surpris de la voir débarquer à une heure aussi tardive mais accepta tout de même de lui ouvrir en la voyant aussi agitée. Elle était dévastée par la mort de James et morte d'inquiétude pour ses jumeaux. Elle marcha

jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Elle s'arrêta net en réalisant qu'elle n'avais pas le mot de passe. Elle commença à en proposer au hasard et au bout de quelques minutes:

\- Caramel mou ?

Alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, la statue bougea. Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'au bureau directorial et attendit.

Elle n'eut, heureusement, pas à attendre très longtemps, puisqu'il arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de son bureau, Albus Dumbledore, vénérable directeur de Poudlard, fut très surpris lorsqu'une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus à peine arrivé. Il fut d'autant plus surpris que, moins d'une heure plus tôt, il avait vu de ses propres yeux le corps sans vie de ladite rousse. Sous le choc, il recula de deux pas. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre du choc. Lily, en voyant sa réaction, demanda:

\- Professeur ? Vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

Le vieil homme mit un moment avant de pouvoir répondre mais il finit par dire - bégayer serait plus exact - :

\- Je… euh… c'est que… c'est à dire que…

J'ai réussi à faire bugger Dumbledore, pensa la jeune mère en se retenant difficilement d'exploser de rire. Elle finit par se rappeler la raison de sa présence dans le bureau et demanda, inquiète:

\- Professeur, où sont les jumeaux ?

Après un temps d'hésitation, le plus âgé finit par répondre:

\- Je les ais déposés chez ta sœur et son mari.

La jeune femme sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir et se demanda à quoi son ancien directeur avait bien pu penser. Ledit directeur sursauta lorsqu'elle commença a lui hurler dessus:

\- Mais enfin, à quoi pensiez vous !? Ma sœur et Vernon détestent la magie ! Elle à toujours été jalouse de moi, tandis que lui a en horreur tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire et est dépourvu de la moindre imagination ! Et vous espérez qu'il traiteront Harry et Selena autrement que comme des parasites, des intrus !? Vous êtes irresponsable ! Vous n'êtes qu'un vieil homme sénile !

Elle fit une pause le temps de reprendre son souffle et ledit vieil homme en profita pour prendre à nouveau la parole:

\- Lily… J'ai fais ça pour leur bien. J'ignore comment mais ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir à permis à vos enfants de détruire Lord Voldemort. La maison de votre sœur leur conférera une protection contre les mangemort, du moins tant qu'ils la considéreront comme un foyer.

La rousse, toujours furieuse, repris de plus belle:

\- Mais je me fous royalement de vos histoires de protection du sang ! Vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'élever mes enfants !

Dumbledore soupira, résigna. Il aurait aimé avoir une autre alternative mais il ne pouvait plus faire autrement, puisqu'elle refusait d'entendre raison. Et lorsqu'il repris la parole, ce fut pour lui dire:

\- Bon, très bien. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à en arriver la, mais tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix. Je suis désolé, sincèrement, mais je fais ça pour ton bien.

Lily pris peur à ces mots mais elle ne comprit de quoi il retournait que lorsqu'elle le vit sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers elle. Elle sortit du bureau aussi vite que possible et ne transplana qu'une fois les grilles passées, hors de l'enceinte de l'école.

Elle ne réfléchit pas et atterrit devant la maison de sa sœur. Elle sonna et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrît sur Vernon. L'homme pâlit d'un seul coup en la voyant et appela sa femme:

\- Pétunia !

Une voix répondit de l'intérieur de la maison:

\- Oui ?

\- Tu devrais venir voir qui vient de sonner…

La jeune femme arriva quelques secondes plus tard, en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon, qui lui échappa des mains en voyant sa sœur sur le palier de la porte. Elle était sous le choc. Comment sa sœur pouvait-elle être la, debout devant elle, alors qu'elle venait de recevoir une lettre lui annonçant sa mort ? Elle se reprit assez rapidement et demanda d'une voix plus troublée qu'autre chose, pas encore remise du choc qu'elle venait d'avoir:

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Comment est ce même possible que tu sois là ? Je veux dire… tu es censée être…

Lily ne répondit pas mais se laissa tomber à genoux, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Sa sœur ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Elle était, certes, jalouse mais en aucun cas insensible et sa petite sœur venait de vivre une épreuve aussi éprouvante que traumatisante. Elle préférait ne pas imaginer comment elle même pourrait réagir si elle venait à perdre Vernon… Elle l'aida à se relever et la fit entrer dans la maison. Vernon ne comprenait pas bien la situation mais il n'était pas idiot et voyait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave où, du moins, d'important. Alors il referma la porte derrière les sœurs Evans et entra à leur suite.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Pétunia fit asseoir sa sœur et demanda à Vernon d'aller chercher les jumeaux. Elle profita de son absence pour essayer de comprendre ce qui mettait la plus jeune dans un tel état. Lily, après avoir séché ses larmes, finit par tout lui raconter: depuis l'attaque jusqu'à la raison de sa venue ici. La brune eut une bouffée de colère en entendant ce qu'avait essayé de faire Dumbledore. Séparer une mère de ses enfants était, pour elle, quelque chose d'impardonnable. À ce moment là, Vernon revint avec les petits, qui tendent les bras vers leur mère, comme s'ils la reconnaissaient. Lily prit ses enfants et ferma les yeux. Elle était infiniment soulagée qu'ils aillent bien, en dehors de ces horribles cicatrices. Elle profita de ses jumeaux toute la soirée, pendant que les propriétaires des lieux décidaient de la suite. Finalement, après qu'elle ait couché ses enfants, les deux autres adultes lui proposèrent d'emménager ici, avec eux, car elle n'avait plus de toit. La jeune rousse accepta. Oui c'était mieux pour les enfants de vivre avec un toit au dessus de la tête. Elle alla se coucher avec les jumeaux, dans la chambre d'ami, en attendant de leur aménager une chambre pour eux. En se couchant, elle se dit que, même si elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, elle avait de la chance d'être encore en vie. Elle aurait la chance de pouvoir voir grandir ses petits, de pouvoir les élever. Le lendemain matin, vint le temps de la confrontation pour les deux sœurs. Elles savaient qu'elles ne pourraient pas cohabiter sereinement en restant fâchées. Alors elles profitèrent que Vernon ait emmené les petits en ballade pour s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et se lancer dans la discussion la plus sérieuse qu'elles n'aient jamais eu. Après avoir tourné et retourné dans sa tête ce qu'elle voulait dire, Pétunia se lança:

\- Je… Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Sa sœur lui répondit avec un léger sourire:

\- Par le début, peut-être ?

La plus âgée hocha la tête et commença son récit, après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage:

\- Quand… Quand tu as rencontré ce garçon, le fils Rogue, j'ai… j'ai été jalouse de votre amitié, parce que vous avez tout de suite été plus proches que nous ne l'avions jamais été. Quand il t'as dit que tu étais une sorcière, quand j'ai vu à quel point tu étais heureuse de ce point commun entre vous… la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'était que j'allais te perdre. Alors, j'ai… j'ai réagi comme une idiote. Nous n'avons jamais été très proches, toutes les deux, mais tu étais et tu restes ma petite sœur, Lily. Et pourtant, pour éviter de souffrir, je me suis construit une carapace. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu avais ces dons, alors que moi non. Je pensais à une erreur, que ma lettre s'était peut-être perdue. Alors j'ai écrit à ce Dumbledore. Il m'a répondu rapidement mais, comme tu peux t'en douter, sa réponse n'était pas celle que j'attendais. Il m'a dit qu'il était très rare que dans une fratrie issue de parents moldus - comme nous, en sommes - plus d'un enfant soit un sorcier. Après ça, j'étais tellement déçue que ma jalousie est revenue au galop, alors que j'avais presque réussi à accepter la situation. Après ton entrée dans cette école, je me suis mise à travailler d'arrache pieds au collège, puis au lycée, pour que les parents aient également une raison d'être fiers de moi.

Elle fit une pause, ne remarquant pas les larmes qui dévalaient sur son visage. Elle reprit:

\- J'ai fini major de ma promo, au lycée. Sauf que les parents étaient tellement concentrés sur toi qu'ils ne l'ont jamais su. Ils ne sont même pas venus à ma remise de diplôme. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré Vernon. Lui, il a tout de suite fait attention à moi. Quand j'en avais marre d'entendre parler de toi à longueur de journée, c'était chez lui que je me réfugiais. Il m'écoutait me plaindre du manque d'attention de nos parents sans broncher, se contentant de me soutenir en silence. Il était présent pour moi, et ça me suffisait. Il ne m'a pas fallu très longtemps pour tomber amoureuse de lui. Il a mit longtemps à m'avouer ses sentiments, presqu'un an. On venaient d'emménager ensemble quand les parents ont été tués par ce mage noir qui sévissait dans ton monde. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais plus pensé à toi. J'avais beau avoir fait depuis longtemps une croix sur la famille que nous avions été, le retour de bâton a été très violent. Tellement violent que ma jalousie est revenue au galop. Alors pour oublier ma douleur, j'ai commencé à raconter à tout le monde que je n'avais pas de sœur. Quelques mois plus tard, je recevais un carton annonçant ton mariage avec James Potter. Est ce que j'ai voulu y aller ? Oui. Mais Vernon m'en à dissuadé. Il m'a dit quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais. Il m'a dit que si j'allais à ton mariage, je souffrirais inutilement. Parce que nous ne nous étions pas vues depuis tellement longtemps qu'on ne se connaissaient plus. De plus, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte et il ne voulais pas que je me fatigues plus que nécessaire. Un peu plus d'un an plus tard, j'ai reçu une lettre de ta part, m'annonçant que tu avais eu des jumeaux. J'ai rangé cette lettre avec toutes les autres. Toutes celles que tu avais envoyées mais auxquelles je n'ai jamais répondu. Je savais que tu souffrais de cette situation et je m'en voulais un peu. Mais… je ne voulais pas que ton bonheur m'explose au visage alors que je me sentais délaissée. Et puis hier soir, j'ai été réveillée en pleine nuit par la sonnette. Quand je suis allée voir ce qu'il se passait, j'ai trouvé deux bébés et une lettre. Avant de refermer la porte, j'ai cru voir une silhouette disparaître. La lettre disait que les enfants étaient tes jumeaux et que James et toi étiez morts. Moins d'une heure plus tard, je te trouvais sur mon palier, bien vivante mais anéantie. La suite, tu la connais.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que pouvait bien ressentir son aînée par rapport à la situation. Pour elle, sa sœur la détestais. Ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu souffrir de leur différence. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, tant le récit de sa sœur était touchant. Elle se leva et alla essuyer les larmes de la plus âgée avant de refermer ses bras autour de son cou. Elle lui murmura:

\- Je suis tellement désolée, grande sœur. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu en souffrais à ce point.


End file.
